Cadmus Jory
"I will see the ground tear, the sky tremble and the night shake with fear at my step. I bring an Age of Iron and a Crimson Dawn and I will bring your end." Origin Current Events --- Mental log #1 --- Location: Pelagus V, Penal World These accomodations are not a much worse than the usual. I do miss my workshop. I wonder who these people are. One seems to be a techpriest, presumably a former one. The rest are unknown to me. I wonder... --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #2 --- Location: Pelagus V, Penal World Things suddenly became quite busy. A fellow names Castor arrived in the cell. He claimed to know how to escape the colony and requested the help of myself and my cellmates. Most of the others quickly agreed. So did I, after all, I do miss my workshop. A fight happened in the cafeteria. Kelmec punched someone, it was spectacular. The guards took interest and we now seem to have a friend amongst them. I think he's called Barry, not that he matters at all. People are getting things done. So far they haven't had need of me. They did ask if I could sneak. I am puzzled. I thought they had noticed my hunch and my mechadendrite already. It matters not, they found another way. It seems the plan will soon come to fruition... --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #3 --- Location: Arcen Station We got out. Lisha offered a pact, a union of sorts. I accepted. One can't have too many allies. The escape happened soon after that. It went to plan half the time. The remaining half was improvised. It hardly matters, we got out and off-world. Castor had allies in space. They ferried us to this station. We have had time to recuperate and resupply. Now Castor has offered us a job. Lisha accepted, so I did as well. The others did too. I like this group, but I am vary of the psykers. One seems incompetent and the other seems hazardous. Who knows what could happen with these things. I just hope they don't explode or anything. Today we are meeting our new employer. --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #4 --- Location: Malfi Orbit We met our new employer, a fellow named Lord-Commander Cain. He leads a mercenary group, The Shattered Lords. He whishes us to land on Malfi, remove a noble family from existence and prepare the planet for a takeover. We were rewarded generously. Half the payment in advance. Now we are on our way towards Hove Damocles on Malfi. I hope it goes to plan this time... --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #5 --- Location: Malfi, Hive Damocles It all went to shit. We arrived on planet and was escorted to a safehouse by our contact, Marduk. Our safehouse was solid, the hive structural plans were not. Our base was assaulted. One of the psykers, Ater, decided to use his powers and lo and behold, he exploded. I was fine and Agnar managed to hide behind me. I was glad, I like Agnar. Lisha got burned badly, but survived. I don't know what happened to Kelmec, he left very quickly. Cymru died, but he came back. He was a bit odd before, now he seems outright strange. Ater didn't die, but his legs came off. Lisha dragged him into a room and shot him. I didn't mind, he was a liability and a hazard. Marduk soon came back and led us to a new safehouse in the deep underhives. I like it here, it feels like home. We've been told by Marduk to wait here for a while. I don't mind, I get time to explore the underhive. Agnar agreed to come with me. This will be fun. --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #6 --- Location: Irrelevant I FOUND AN ARCHEOTECH POWERSWORD! IT WAS NOT FUNCTIONING WHEN I FOUND IT, BUT IT MATTERS NOT! WITH THE HELP OF MY GOOD FRIEND AGNAR, WE MADE IT WHOLE! IT GLOWS WITH THE LIGHT OF AN AGE LONG FORGOTTEN! THIS IS THE LIGHT OF CREATION, OF TECNOLOGY, OF LOST KNOWLEDGE, OF INSPIRATION, OF INNOVATION! I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS JOYFUL SINCE I MADE MY FIRST SUCCESFUL IMPLANT! --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #7 --- Location: Lord-Commander Cain's Flagship What have we done? I failed. I failed my only duty. The planet is doomed. Daemons flicker in the atmosphere. What have we done? What have we done? What have we done? What have we done? What have we done? --- End Log --- --- Mental Log #8 --- Location: Malfi, outskirts of Hive Tartaris The invasion has begun. The grand scheme has been set in motion and if all goes well, we will have an army, resources and a powerful ally. This planet unnerves me. The sky isn't right. The earth Trembles. The very atmosphere negates all communication besides verbal. We have one month before the Inquisition and their so called "Grey Knights" arrive. At least that means our business will be concluded sooner rather than later. Agnar and I have been assigned to our own front. I don't know what Cain expect of us in regards of strategy. I don't think it is much. He gave us a Lieutenant for tactical advice and troop management. The Lieutenant adviced a duel between our front figure and a noble from the hive. I stepped up to the task. My blade needed testing. The noble was an annoyance. He died. I was wounded. I am not concerned. Agnar is at the camp. So is a medical team. I am in good hands... --- End Log --- Legends and Fables Artefacts and Arcana Associates Allies The Macabre Castor The Covenant of Blood Enemies Interrogator Janus